


It Was the Ninth or Maybe Fifth

by hearts_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (not Morgana don't worry), Akira is apathetic, Angst, Animal Death, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: —of mice that may have cleaned the hole in his soul, but never sewed it.





	It Was the Ninth or Maybe Fifth

Akira gets himself a small white mouse with reddish eyes and gives it a name. Goro.

The mouse trembles in his hands, barely eats, gets ill from stress soon and dies.

He buys a rubber plant and buries Goro in a flower pot and doesn't feel anything. Anything at all — void echoes inside him.

Akira gets another mouse. This one is a healthy adult, and its fur is gray and glistening. It's unsociable and stresses out a lot at first but eats well. After a month it starts crawling up Akira’s clothes without fear. Sometimes they fight, and it bites and scratches painfully, and the wounds get inflamed and yellow with pus, but Akira doesn't get mad.

Still, one day in winter the mouse runs across his writing table into the window leaf (Akira doesn’t live in Leblanc anymore) and never comes back. In memory of it Akira buys a fat cactus and promises to never get any more mice.

Runaway, lost, ill, dead — they remind him of someone so hopelessly forgotten.

Akira spends long nights staring at his cactus, at his rubber plant, at his window and inside himself. Something in him is screeching, squealing — it's way too loud. He keeps seeing the white mouse while awake; the gray mouse comes to his dreams.

The gray one, the lost one, it's called Goro, too. Was called.

Two months pass, and to the black rat with a blueish undertone, lying heavily and lazily in his arms, Akira gives the same name.


End file.
